brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 15
Chapter 15 — Crater Badge Help Ryan Expel The Grunts Now that you’ve reached Aredia Ruins, you’ll find then find Prince Ryan inside challenging some Team Eclipse Grunts that stole the King’s red jewel. He then notices you’ve arrived and instructs you to battle two Team Eclipse Members. If your Pokemon are not healed or underleveled for this battle, train your Pokemon up, and heal your Pokemon, a good EXP training spot is Adventurer Jesper in Cragonos Mines. |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- Once you’ve defeated the two grunts, they’ll then drop the jewel and escape outside, Prince Ryan will thank you for helping him defeat the grunts and will award you with the HM, Rock Smash, however you can’t use it outside of Battle until you have gotten the Crater Badge. Wake Up Snorlax Remember that sleeping Snorlax? Well, now you can catch it, but first you have to wake it up. That involves using a Poke Flute, which you can get from an Ekans charmer which is in an alley south of Aredia Palace, the Ekans charmer is willing to trade a Poke Flute for an Ekans, which can be found in Aredia Ruins. After you’ve completed the trade, you can now catch Snorlax!. It is recommended though you use Colourless Balls for catching Snorlax and also one Quick Ball, both can be brought at the Pokeball Emporium in Anthian City. Remember, this is a set battle so you may want to save your game before waking it first! |- }}|- |Item100%=Leftovers}}|- Aredia Gym Now you can finally challenge Aredia Gym. This Gym is a Ground type one so it is recommended you use, Pokemon from the types, Grass, Water or Ice, as they are all super effective against Ground types. Keep in mind that this gym is definitely not the easiest with the battles and the puzzle, with the Gym Leader’s final Pokemon being able of Mega Evolution! So make sure your Pokémon are not underleveled and fully healed for this battle, and again, Adventurer Jesper in Cragonos Mines is a great EXP training hotspot. The Gym puzzle is quite simple, all it involves is battling for the necessary tools to dig up certain blocks to find the next trainer which is somewhere underground. If you can’t find the trainer it is recommended you just dig up a layer, and if the trainer is obviously not there just dig down. Your first battle is on the surface with Miner Chuck. Both of his Pokemon, which are Gastrodon and Whiscash, have quite high HP but their other stats are quite under average, so defeating him shouldn’t be too hard, if you’re bringing Water types and Ice types though, they wouldn’t be of the greatest use since the two Pokemon are also Water type, which resists both of those types, but if you brought a Grass type that’ll be very useful as the 2 Pokemon are both 4x weak to Grass. After you have defeated him, he will then give you the shovel to dig certain blocks. Your next battle will then be with Miner Stanley, who’s Pokemon are Hippowdon and Donphan. These Pokemon have quite high Physical Attack and Defense stats, so you should watch out if bringing any Pokemon with a low physical defense stat, however Stanley's Pokémon are quite slow. Your Water, Ice or Grass Pokémon should be just fine for this battle as they are pure Ground type. Your next battle is with Miner Carson who has 2 Stunfisk and 1 Golurk. Stunfisk have pretty average stats except for HP, which is above average and Speed which is pretty low, however keep in mind that Stunfisk is also an Electric type and has Electric moves that are super effective against Water types, so if you’re using Water types just be wary of that. His Golurk is pretty slow but has a high Physical Attack stat, so be careful if you’re bringing a Pokemon with Physical Defense that is low. Miner Chance is your last battle before you challenge the Gym Leader. Like Miner Stanley, he has a Donphan, but also a Gliscor; both Pokémon have high Physical Defense so just be wary if the Pokemon that you’re bringing has low Special Attack but only medium Physical Attack. For Gliscor, it is definitely recommend you use a Ice type Pokemon as Gliscor is 4x weak to Ice. After you’ve defeated him, he will then give give you a pickaxe and now you can find Prince Ryan. |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- VS Prince Ryan After you’ve found him, he’ll thank you again for helping him at the Ruins and then a battle will start! He will first send out Quagsire who has average stats but is Water and Ground meaning it’s 4x weak to Grass, so definitely use a Grass type move for Quagsire. His next Pokemon will be Steelix, a Steel and Ground type, meaning Grass and Ice will only do neutral damage, however Water will be super effective. Steelix has a extremely high Physical Defense stat but a quite low Special Defense stat, so it is recommended you use a Special Attacker for Steelix. You could also use Fire and Ground types for Steelix. Then after Steelix is defeated, he’ll send out Claydol. It has quite high defensive stats in both Physical and Special Defenses, so it is recommended you use powerful moves like Energy Ball to defeat it. Claydol is a Psychic and Ground type meaning it has plenty of weaknesses, so you have a bid advantage if you use Dark, Ghost or Bug types. after Claydol, Excadrill is sent out. It shares the same types as Steelix but has very poor Physical and Special Defense, however it has a very high attack so it is recommended you use a Pokémon with a high Physical Defense stat so that it won’t take as much damage, like with Steelix the types that are super effective against it are Fire, Water and Ground. His last Pokemon will be a Garchomp, but this Pokémon is the first Pokémon owned by an NPC that can Mega Evolve meaning it’s stats are raised by 100 stat points. Garchomp will be hard to take down due to its high Physical Attack stat and above average Physical and Special Defenses. However since it is a Dragon Pokémon it resists both Grass and Water but not Ice. In fact it is actually 4x weak to Ice so having an Ice type will definitely make defeating Garchomp much easier, but you can also use Dragon and Fairy types since it is a Dragon type. |- |- |Attack1=Ice Beam|Attack2=Slam|Attack3=Muddy Water|Attack4 = Bulldoze}} |- |Attack1=Aqua Tail|Attack2=Thunder Fang|Attack3 = Iron Tail|Attack4 = Bulldoze}} |- |Attack1=Bulldoze|Attack2=Dazzling Gleam|Attack3=Shadow Ball|Attack4=Psychic|Ability = Levitate}} |- |Attack1=Metal Claw|Attack2=X-Scissor|Attack3 = Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1=Iron Head|Attack2=Fire Fang|Attack3=Dragon Claw|Attack4=Bulldoze}} |- After you have defeated Prince Ryan, he will congratulate you and then award you with the Crater Badge and the King’s Red Jewel, which may be useful in catching a certain Mythical Pokémon later on..., you can now also use the HM Rock Smash outside of battle. Category:Walkthrough